prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Agility
Agility is a skill designed to mock 99% of RuneScapers who can barely waddle, let alone run. Uses By training the Agility skill, you will gain access to shortcuts that can save you quite a bit of time(sometimes more than 5 minutes!) which is great since you probably trained for HOURS just for that. A higher Agility level also means that your run-energy will restore faster. Eventually(meaning around level 70 or so,) you'll find that your run-energy already restores at a really fast rate and that training Agility for extra run energy is pretty pointless. But don't worry, this skill lets your character run around and exercise, just what you were looking for in a video game, eh? To make players feel less fat, once you get to 85 and 90 Agility, you will be able to obtain a body suit that somehow reduces your weight when worn. This weight reduction is pretty pointless in most scenarios since a weight of 0kg has the same effect on your run-energy as a weight of -9001kg(wait, kilograms measure mass, not weight!) Leveling up Agility also unlocks areas you normally couldn't get to including an island containing moss giants and two slices of cake, and of course, Saradomin's area of the GodWars Dungeon(so if you want to be a proper runefapper, you better train Agility!) Agility also has uses when used in conjunction with other skills which include: Fishing: the ability to use your hands instead of a harpoon ("Me no want use fork and knife! Me want all fishy in my mouth NOW!") and Barbarian rod fishing (a more insane way to powertrain than fly fishing.) You can also gain a slight chance of catching an extra tuna/swordfish/shark when harpooning ("More fishies! Time to get fat again!"). Thieving:'the ability to sometimes receive double, triple or even quadruple loot when sticking your hands in the pockets of confused people. 'Hunter: with high enough Agility and Hunter levels, you can catch different species of butterfly with your bare hands. Hey! But where do the butterflies go after you catch them? Knowing you, you probably ate them. Shortcuts and Areas that are worth training for The Abyss.. Thats about it.. Training The most common way to train Agility is to run around in circles at one of many Agility courses which are represented by a SKINNY stick figure on the minimap. Training at them involves running around, getting past obstacles and of course, torturing your character's body with extremely repetitive exercise(don't you wish you could do that in real life?) Agility Courses Tree Gnome Stronghold course: '''This is where most fat Prunescape characters will start out. The course was built and is monitored by strange short people you'd normally only see while getting a "high" level in Herblore or drinking enough absinthe in real live. '''Brimhaven Agility Arena: '''Located in some pirate's basement, this is actually sort of like a minigame. Many pillars are scattered across the course and one lucky pillar will have the winning Agility lottery ticket. Quick! Now go to that pillar and steal that ticket! The winning pillar will be indicated by a bright, flashing arrow that would freak you out if you saw one in real life. '''Agility Pyramid: Look at me! Not only am I losing weight but I'm also Indiana Jones! If you do train here(and why the hell would you?!) The plastic toy you find at the top can be sold to that boring old guy at the bottom. Penguin Agility Course: 'Not only are you getting less fat, but you're getting less fat while disguised as a penguin. Good for you! '''Barbarian Outpost: '''No! Stay away! This course sucks more than an alcoholic vaccuum cleaner. '''Jagex Moderator ' '/Ninja Monkey ''Agility Course: '''Located on Ape Atoll, now you're fit enough to climb trees and exercise like a Jagex Moderator/ monkey! '''Wilderness Course: also known as the BRAWLER GLOVES! YAY! or the OH SHIT! A REVENANT! course. Werewolf Course: '''You probably won't know about this course until after your Agility level is too high for you to get much use out of it. And if it's not, well then, we're still not going to tell you anything about it anyway. '''Bandos Throne Room Course: This course involves jumping on statues and was nerfed into obscurity shortly after its release. '''Dorgesh-Kahn: '''This course used to require 70 Agility but then the cave goblin guy realised he built the course all wrong so now you need 80 to train here. '''Extended Gnome and Barbarian Courses: '''For those who are absolutely crazy or want their character to not be fat that badly. After completing enough laps, you'll be given the legendary Body Suit of Richard Simmons. Congratulations! While wearing this your character won't be fat anymore! Other methods of training Agility include kicking someone's skull, helping gnomes play rugby, pedalling like a madman at the Blast Furnace and playing with toy mice("Meow! I'm a cat!") TL;DR Agility helps you stay sexing longer. Category:Skills